The measurement of the physicochemical and thermo-physical properties of crude oil and related hydrocarbons (fractions) may be relevant in the oil and gas industry. Fluid properties may play a role in facility design, well completion, surface production facilities, managing reservoir recovery, production forecasting, and downstream refining and/or processing.
Analysis of hydrocarbon fluids, however, may be associated with high pressure and temperature conditions, complex mixtures and opaqueness of the material.
The opaqueness of crude oils, specially medium and heavy oils, may be an issue for light based characterization techniques (e.g., due to absorption).
In addition, for sampling/analysis of downhole and surface flow lines, the multiphase (water, oil and gas) nature of the flow may have further complications. Measurement of fluid properties therefore may require measurement methods robust to these conditions.
A new, improved and/or alternate solution is provided.